The Void and Me
by GallifreyanReject
Summary: Cara is back, as well as Jack. Previously deleted by an admin. Sequel to The Rift and Me. The mystery continues as Cara tries to figure out why she's being tossed through dimensions. The story continues...
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, or maybe even in the years to come, a girl from our world became what she truly wanted to be. She became the Doctor's companion. But, her story's not over yet. And neither is the Doctor's.

Two people suddenly appear in Cardiff in the dead of night. The first one landed on his feet. "That was interesting. Where are we?" he asked. He looked over to see the second person arrive out of a flash of light. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't stir. "Cara. Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw her companion looking at her, worried. "Jack. Get my phone. Call John." She said as her vision faded out.

* * *

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.**

**My story was taken down by an admin, but now it's back! Apparently, the chapters were "Not long enough" So... I'm uploading what I have so far into the next chapter. **

**Don't worry, The Void and Me is back, and it's not going anywhere!**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I was falling again. Why do I keep falling? The hell that I was in opened up and I fell into a set of warm arms. I vaguely remember telling Jack to call John before I passed out.

ΘΣ

The man running down the street was shocked to come face to face with his lookalike. "If this wasn't such a bad situation, I would think that this was Christmas." The first one said. The other one, who wasn't carrying anyone, was speechless. "Who are you?" he asked. "Jack," Jack answered, "And who are you?"

"John" John replied. "She was telling the truth. Oh my. We've got to get help." The two identical men began running to the nearest hospital.

Later that day, Jack and John were in a hospital room. Jack had a hoodie that John bought in the gift shop to cover his head. If his doppelganger was famous in this dimension, it wouldn't fare well for him to suddenly have a lookalike running around. Anyways, the two men were sitting in room 706 at Jackson Memorial Hospital. Cara was currently being treated for severe dehydration. The door opened to reveal two men wearing raincoats.

"John? How's she doing?" Moffat asked. Davies shuffled in with a cup of tea in his hand. "Good." John replied, "But there's someone here that you should meet." Moffat finally acknowledged the guy in the hoodie. "Does he…" he said, motioning towards the hooded figure. "Actually," John said, "That's who I wanted you to see."

Jack pulled down his hood as the two men gasped. "John, I didn't know that you had a twin." Davies said. Jack shook his head. He stood up and walked up to the two men. "Captain Jack Harkness. We need to talk."

"You expect me to believe that the characters in Doctor Who are real? John, we didn't believe you when you first told us, and we certainly don't believe you now." Moffat said with a huff. Jack pulled out his gun in anger. "You don't believe me? Fine." He shot himself in the head and fell to the ground, clearly dead to all who saw. Moffat and Davies paled. "Oh my God! He just shot himself! Somebody get a Doctor!" John held his arm out to stop the two men from leaving. "Just wait. Give it a minute."

They looked over towards the bed when they heard sheets ruffling. "What happened? Jack?" Cara sat up carefully and saw Jack on the floor. "What happened?" she grumbled. "Did he shoot himself again?" He suddenly sat up with a gasp, the wound in his head healed. "Now do you believe me?" They nodded slowly.

ΘΣ

"You really are Captain Jack." Moffat said in awe. "But. But how'd you get in this dimension?" Jack stood up and poured a cup of water for Cara, who was coughing. "Cara keeps going through the void, or the rift, we don't know." He said. "All we know is that she keeps showing up and disappearing. We want to know why."

CPOV

I sat up, wincing in pain. "What happened?" I tried standing up, but my knees gave way again. I felt myself in Jack's familiar arms. "What happened, Jack?" I asked. He paused. "It's John, Cara. Jack's over there." He said. I pulled back and gazed around the room. I gasped when I saw the four men in the room. "What happened?" I said as I grabbed my head. My head was throbbing. "Owww" I said. John handed me a cup of water. "Drink it slowly, you are severely dehydrated." I nodded as I practically inhaled the heavenly water.

Finally, I had a chance to focus. "So what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I paused. What _did_ I remember? "I remember sitting on my bed. You, I mean, Jack was there." I paused. "There was a Dimension Medallion!" There was a pregnant pause. "A Dimension Medallion?" Davies inquired softly. I nodded.

"It appeared out of thin air. It had a note. What did it say again?" I pulled my hair. My memory was horrible! I glanced around the room. My eyes snapped back to Moffat and Davies when the memory hit. "It was from you!" I said. "The note said that it was from you two!"

I grabbed my head as pain wracked my body again. "Gah!" I shouted as I felt another wave of pain wash over me. "What's happening?" I heard someone shout. It felt like they were hooked up to a thousand bullhorns.

"I don't know! The doctor says that nothing's wrong with her other than dehydration. He's no use! He says she's acting!" The voices paused, but the pounding in my head continued, merciless. "That's it! Doctor! She's having a neural implosion!" I heard someone scream. Something was passed into my hands a minute later. "Drink this." A voice shouted in my ear. I took a sip. It was tea.

Immediately, I began to feel better. The pounding in my head shrank, and every noise didn't sound like it was going to deafen me.

"What was that?"

ΘΣ

After I was checked out of the hospital the next morning, we all headed over to Moffat's flat. "Just sit down anywhere. Make yourselves at home." He said. I grabbed the remote control from the table and plopped down in the dark blue recliner. As I turned on the TV, I saw that a news channel was doing an interview with one of the girls from the auditions.

"So, you say that this girl attacked you?" the reporter inquired. The girl nodded. "Yes. I was just sitting there, waiting for my name to be called, and when it was my turn, she tripped me." She paused to dry her tears. I turned up the volume. "I was out for a drink with my dear friend, John in celebration of me getting the role as the Doctor's companion, the next day after that horrid girl brutally attacked me the first time, and she beat up my brothers so bad when they asked her to leave me alone." I gripped the armrest, nearly ripping it. "Wow. She sounds like a brutal girl." The reporter stated. The girl nodded. "Yes, she is. My brothers and I are currently pressing charges on her, but it seems as though she's disappeared. The Police have put out an arrest warrant for her. I hope they find her and punish her to the fullest extent of the law!"

"Well, there you have it!" the reporter said happily, "I'm Sally Lupe, and this is Meredith Argall. Join us next week, and we might just have caught this mystery girl." I slammed the remote down on the table and walked out of the room, tears flowing. John put his hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off. "Don't."

ΘΣ

I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it as loud as I could. The girl had the guts to go on a national television show and say I beat _her_ up! I sat there, and eventually, I started feeling tired, as I often do after crying. I laid down on the bed, burying my face in the pillow, and fell asleep.

_"I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_But I had never been aware_

_And as it is I dream of her tonight_

_La, di, di, da di di_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_I have never known_

_The likes of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again" _

_(the beatles)_

ΘΣ

The four men sat in the living room, listening to the female crying herself to sleep in the next room. "I can't believe that bitch!" John said through clenched teeth as he slammed his fist in the armrest. "What exactly happened back there, John?" Moffat asked, concerned.

"She got her brothers to block Cara from getting to her audition. Luckily, I had put my number in her phone. I had called the police and gotten them arrested." he said, angry. "She must have been the one that smashed up Cara's car a week ago."

The two doppelgangers sat in adjacent chairs, staring at each other, while Moffat and Davies went out to run an errand, leaving them alone. "So…" Jack said. "So…" John echoed. Jack chuckled. "You know, I really want to see what I can do with you right now without ripping apart time and space." He said with his trademark smile. "What do you say?" he asked with a grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

ΘΣ

CPOV

I woke up facing the ceiling.

I decided that I wasn't going to just sit on my ass all day, so I stood up. And promptly fell on my face. I looked down to see what I had tripped on and saw a small box on the floor next to the bed. I looked around, confused as to why it wasn't there before I fell asleep. Looking at the box, I noticed that addressed to me. "What is it this time?" I mumbled as I tore open the paper and opened the box.

I pulled out a book. It was red, with a tree embossed on its leather surface, along with some swirls. I saw a little bird in the tree on the cover. I opened the lock on the side and flipped through the pages. They were all blank other than a quote in the front.

"_Everything you can imagine is real."  
- Pablo Picasso_

I walked into the other room, trying to figure out who had left the box. I went into the kitchen and looked around in the fridge for something to drink, pulling out a can of soda. My mouth felt as dry as a bone.

I sat down at the large table, setting the book off to the side on a table, eating some cereal that I found in the cabinet. The guys seemed to be asleep, so I decided to watch some TV with the volume down while I waited for them to wake up. I decided that I didn't want to risk seeing anything dealing with Meredith, so I pulled out a Sherlock DVD from a shelf next to the TV.

As I sat, watching the brilliant Benedict Cumberbatch solve yet another mystery, the two writers came walking out of their respective rooms. I saw Davies come out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He walked in towards the kitchen, stopping dead when he saw my book. Moffat was walking out of his room as well when he saw Davies halt. "What is it?" he asked, "Why did you?" he stopped, mid-sentence, staring also at my book.

"That book." Moffat said shakily, "Where did you get that?" I glanced back at where I had set the book. Why where they making such a big deal? "What's up with the book?" I asked groggily, as I still hadn't quite woken up. "That book shouldn't exist. It was just an idea!" Davies said, panicked. "What is it?" I said, annoyed at the two men.

"Just like the Dimension Medallion." Moffat mumbled, in awe. I picked up the book and looked at the two men. "I woke up and tripped over a box. This was in it." I explained. The two men tried opening it, but they had no success in opening the clasps on the side.

I sighed and opened it for them. They flipped through the pages, examining it. "It's true." Davies said solemnly. "It's happened again, just the same as the Dimension Medallion."

The two men went and poured themselves some coffee, and I went back to watching Sherlock. I looked back when I heard a door open. "You think they're awake yet, Jack?" I heard John say quietly. I saw Jack Harkness and John Barrowman walk half naked out of a guest room. "Jack Harkness." I admonished, trying not to chuckle. "Not even one night alone with John, and you've already gotten quite close to him. I guess it's not much different than jacking off." I could see John's face get red. Jack just chuckled.

After they ran back in the room and got dressed properly, we all sat around in the living room. "So, what do we do now?" Jack said. "We have to get back eventually. People will notice that John suddenly has a twin." We all sat, sipping on the remnants of our coffee, when the doorbell rang. "Davies! Open up, it's me, Matt!"

I jumped up, and fell on my face yet again. I stood up, my ankle twisted, to meet the eyes of Matt Smith. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

After we got Matt to calm down, we all were sitting around the living room, looking at each other as Matt kept looking back and forth from Jack to John. "Okay, what's going on here, Barrowman? Last time I checked, there weren't two of you faffing about." He asked as his eyes drifted to me. "Oh. Who's this, then?" he asked, curious. "This is, well, the new companion for the 7th season. Her name is Cara Marie Singleton." He cocked his head to the side. "I thought that girl on the telly got the role, Meredith?"

Davies shook his head. "That girl, Meredith, was rejected as soon as we read her file. Cara was the one that ended up getting the role. Meredith's brothers attacked her and John while they were out at a pub. Meredith is trying to discredit Cara and get her thrown in prison, there's even an arrest warrant out for her. We're letting her stay here until we get things settled out." He finished as Jack stood up and began walking into the kitchen to fix me a drink, as I had gone into a coughing fit.

"So," Matt said quietly, "What's up with the two Barrowmen?" I looked around, still a little nervous as to what I should say, when Jack did it for me. "It's elementary, my dear Doctor. Well, I guess I should say Matt, not Doctor." He said as he plopped down onto the couch. "I'm _the _Captain Jack Harkness."


	3. Chapter 3

ΘΣ

Matt again looked from Jack to John. "But how is there two of you? That's impossible."

"Improbable, but not impossible, exactly." Davies said. "In the show, the rift could snatch people out of time and space and dump them anywhere in the cosmos. There have even been instances where some things from the original dimension in the show have ended up in another dimension, like the episodes around Pete's world." We all blinked.

"Of course!" Moffat said. "Then that would mean that this would act out like the show." They sat mumbling about what could have caused it all to start, when I found it boring. So, I turned to John and Jack. "So, what does your fling mean for the two of you?" I asked, curious. They looked at each other when Jack spoke up. "You don't know how long that has been one of my fantasies, Cara. And I've finally managed to do myself without blowing a hole in the space-time continuum." I chuckled at that. "But we both agreed that that was a onetime thing. We'll probably never meet again after we get back the other dimension." I looked at his eyes.

The three men finally turned back and rejoined our conversation. "Well, we've decided to help you get back. We can't have you running around in our dimension. It could cause trouble for everyone involved." Matt said.

"But what do you think is going to happen to me the next time I go? Every time that I pass through the barrier between the worlds, my body is strained to the point of me having to end up in the hospital. Pretty soon, I won't be able to take it anymore, guys." I said. "Jack has the immortality going for him, but I'm just human. I'm just Cara. I don't even get why I was chosen. Why did this all start to begin with? I just want to get home! My mother misses me. My family in Cardiff. Every day that I'm away, I can't help but think of my mother and her depression. My sister sure isn't helping it any. She gets in so much pain from her sciatic nerve being pinched, too. That's why I went out searching for a job one time." I said as I remembered moments in my past. "I even remember becoming a mom, myself. I remember giving birth to my daughter in that cab," I said "My brother was rushing me to the hospital because I had gone into labor at his work's Christmas party at that little tourist shop by the water. I named her after the birds that flew outside of my apartment every morning."

Everyone in the room froze, including me. "What was that?" I asked, panicked. "One second I was talking about my mom, and the next, it was like someone else's memories were in my head, and I remembered them!"

I looked at Jack when he spoke.

"I remember that day" he said.

"That was the day that Cara, Owen's sister gave birth to her daughter, Deryn." I thought back to the first time I met Deryn

_Flashback_

"_Mommy!" she said. "No I'm not your mommy." "You look like mommy, so you are mommy!" she said, nodding her head._

_End flashback_

I gasped. "Deryn! Even she saw it." I said.

"But how do I have her memories? I'm not her!"

Davies came up to me and turned my head to face Matt. "He looks like the Doctor, so he is the Doctor." He turned me to face the two doppelgangers "John and Jack are technically the same person."

He looked to Jack. "What exactly happened to the other Cara?" he asked.

"She disappeared 3 months before this Cara appeared after getting attacked by that Weevil. They found no body, the police think she ran away or was kidnapped."

I paused as I scratched a burning itch that I had on my shoulder.

"I remember that Owen was devastated. He and his sister were very close. He couldn't even drink any alcohol to take any of the pain away." Jack said as I continued to scratch my shoulder. I was beginning to wonder if something had bitten me.

"I don't get it. How could I have this other Cara's memories? I've never even met her!" I paused as I thought of something completely off topic. "Does anyone want cookies?"

Jack ended up helping me, and we all completely forgot about what had happened earlier. He remained spotless, while I however was covered in flour. "Yeah, Yeah. Laugh it up." I said as I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and wash all of the flour off. Also, I wanted to see what this itch was. Did I touch something that I was allergic to? I looked around and saw that their shower knobs were easy to understand, as they didn't have a complicated shower.

As I began undressing, I noticed something on my shoulder when I took my shirt off. I twisted my head and stared at the beginning of a tattoo that now graced my back and shoulders. Needless to say, I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jack said as he opened the door. I grabbed the towel that I was going to use and threw it at him. "Get out!"

* * *

After I had successfully gotten the flour off in a hurry, I now sat in the living room in a camisole and some shorts that I had had on yesterday with my hair up in a hair tie. Jack was going to the store to get me some more clothes, as 1, he didn't know where I lived, and two, people were most likely there waiting to arrest me. He knew my sizes from when I was in the other dimension, and I was also the same size as Owen's sister.

I sat hugging my knees as I could feel John's fingertips on my back as he traced the angel wings that had mysteriously appeared on my back. His hands felt nice on my back, as the itching had spread to the whole of the mysterious angel-wings tattoo that had mysteriously appeared on my back and shoulders.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo, Cara" I heard John say. "I didn't either." I mumbled. "It just appeared. I've never gotten a tattoo in my life." I reached back and scratched part of the tattoo that decided to itch even more. "It looks like you've had it for a while, seeing as it's not really red." John noted.

"Well, It certainly hasn't been there long." I said under my breath.

I winced as the burning flared up and finally died. I stood up and looked in the mirror and saw that delicate angels wings now graced the skin from the middle of my back down to the outside of my elbows. I actually kind of liked it. If I raised my arms, it would look like I had lifted my "wings."

I sighed and went into the kitchen. "Ya mind if I get somethin to drink from the fridge?" I asked, accidentally letting some of my southern accent that I got from living in Alabama for most of my life slip out. Davies nodded. "There's some fruit infused chardonnay in the back somewhere." He said. "Where was it that you grew up again, Cara?" Moffat asked. I looked over at him as I sipped on my drink. My nerves were running low with all of the stress I was dealing with right now.

"A place called Phenix City, Alabama. I lived there til I was sixteen. It was summertime, and I had made co-section leader along with another girl for Clarinet when I was first tossed through to the Whoniverse." I looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I wonder what happened to the band when they realized that I was missing."

I heard a car door shut and I chugged the last of my drink before I went outside to help him unload whatever Jack had bought at the store, forgetting that Jack didn't know that I had mysteriously acquired a tattoo across my back, which I forgot to cover.

"Ya need any help?" he nodded. As I bent over, I could see Jack freeze. "What?" I asked. Jack walked around to my back and looked at the tattoo. "What the hell is that?" he said. "It just appeared on my back this morning."

He put the bags in the elevator and sent them up before he turned back around to me. "That tattoo," he began, "belonged to the other Cara. We need the Doctor. Something freaky is going on here, and unfortunately, it's not the good kind."

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have had severe writers block. Here's the new chapter, with 1,526 words, not including the little author note here. Anyways, Who here is going to Dragoncon in Atlanta this year? John Barrowman, Eve Myles, and Kai Owen are gonna be there!**

**Back on topic. **

**I hope that you continue to read "The Void and Me", and review if you wanna. I'll be taking longer to write these chapters unless I find some more inspiration for this story, so please send me ideas if you want to. Leave your ideas in the review place thingamajig.**

**GallifreyanReject**

**Right down there**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry i kept you guys/girls waiting. Without further ado, I present the new chapter**

* * *

ΘΣ

I sat there and stared up at the ceiling in thought. The first time that I had gotten separated from the Doctor, it was two years before I had gotten back, only to have been ripped away again as soon as the danger passed. I realized that I might be here for a while before I was able to go back and find out what was wrong with me. I walked out into the living room and sat down next to the TV, about to try to watch something to try to get my mind off of things, when I saw the book from earlier and paused.

When I was younger, I remembered, I used to draw when I was bored, but I quit when I had gone into Junior High School. I picked up a pencil and began drawing in the strange book, an idea for a drawing in my head. I began sketching a drawing of a my version of a sonic screwdriver if I was ever given one, not expecting it to turn out well, as I hadn't really drawn much in the 5 years since Junior High. I looked down to see that instead of rusting, my drawing skills seemed to have improved. The details were perfect, and the shading made it practically look 3d. I was proud of myself, if not wondering if the chardonnay from earlier was affecting my eyesight, when I got the munchies, so I stepped into the kitchen to see if there was anything good to munch on, as Russell and Steven (little more informal) had said that I was welcome to eat through the whole pantry if I wanted to, they'd just buy more.

I seemed to be starving for a few days after every time that I fell through the worlds, but I always seemed to be hungry, even after the initial hunger settled down. I would never turn down a meal, and people eventually got suspicious. One time, I was even asked if I was pregnant! (Fist +Face+ Happy Me) Even though I would eat and eat, I wouldn't gain any weight. Anyways, I decided to just cook a recipe that I had learned a few years back. (An actual recipe that I actually cook. Make sure the meat is cooked all the way)

_One pack of Greenwise chicken sausage (or any kind of chicken sausage that you can find) cut into 1 inch pieces. Cook in a little bit of water (not much, or you'll end up with soup in the end)  
One pack of fresh spinach (Baby or regular) put in after the chicken is cooked, but make sure that you don't put it in too early.  
8 ounces of Feta cheese (cube it or crumble it up)  
and finally a pack of Rigatoni noodles (doesn't matter how much, just boil separate until you add the feta to the chicken and spinach.)  
(feel free to experiment with the recipe) (Got it from Publix)_

Once I was done, I didn't hear doors opening in the apartment along with the voices of five hungry men. I didn't hear one of the identical men ask "What's that I smell?" as they all headed towards the kitchen. I pulled off the apron (learned my lesson with the cookies), and I made a plate for myself, a large serving. I had learned not to eat that much in front of people, but I usually had a pack of cinnamon candies (Altoids) in my purse so that I could keep my mind off of food. I chuckled as I realized that my Altoids were kind of like the Doctor was with his Jelly Babies.

I pushed my fork into the feta soaked spinach and stabbed a piece of chicken, lifting the food to my mouth. I took a bite and practically moaned. It was delicious. There are a few things that you don't mess with with me; my food, my sleep, and my attention span. I have the attention span of a cat in a string factory sometimes. I kept eating, and jumped when I felt a set of arms wrap around me.

"I didn't know that you could cook." I could hear one of the doppelgangers say. I looked up and saw that he was wearing the long coat. Harkness. I nodded. "I haven't made this in a while, but y'all can get some of it if you want." The four other men went in and got a plate of food, but I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I slipped out of Jack's arms and put my leftovers in the fridge, trying not to blush at Jack's chuckle.

"Stop it." I protested as I hopped back towards the living room. I stopped to pick up my book, when I realized that the book seemed heavier than usual. I frowned and opened it, flipping open the cover to see my drawing from earlier was now colored in. I looked at my pencil to make sure that I hadn't used a colored pencil and forgotten. It was a plain drawing pencil. I looked around to see if anyone had drawn in it instead of me

I looked back at the drawing and dropped the book in surprise. There was a sonic screwdriver, _my sonic screwdriver_, sitting on top on the drawing. I reached down and closed the book, looking at the sonic device on the floor. I picked it up and pressed the button, but … nothing happened. I pulled the cap on the other end off and stared humorously at the actual screwdriver tip. I heard voices coming, so I quickly stashed the screwdriver in my purse, as something in my head told me that I shouldn't let them know about it.

"What was that noise?" Jack asked. I looked around for something to use as an excuse. "It was my tin of Altoids that fell. I put them back in my purse." I said as I tasted the spice of cinnamon in my mouth. They burned in my mouth as I stared at the ex-time agent. I turned my back and stood up, stretching my back as I stood. I turned back around, accidentally knocking over my purse. I saw the screwdriver fall, and the room began to spin as I began to fall also.

I felt a set of warm arms wrap around me as I was caught, biting my tongue.

As I stood up, after regaining my balance, I saw Jack's eyes on the screwdriver laying clearly on the floor.

* * *

**I need ideas, guys. please leave a review/ send me a message with ideas**


	5. I AM BACK

Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus, I've had a lot going on. I'm currently rewriting The Rift and Me, and chapter 1 should be up soon.

Ja ne

-GallifreyanReject


End file.
